Sasuke vs Garra
by narutoninja12
Summary: the second level chunin exam fight of sauske and garra. don't miss it its an awesome fight.


Sasuke vs Gaara

The fight starts off with Gaara, who is really excited about this fight, letting the sand out of his gourd. Surprised, Sasuke flips back and says "so this is the sand kakashi told me about." Gaara then grabs onto his head and beginns to have some kind of mental breakdown. He says "don't get so mad at me for making you absorb foul blood!" (he's talking to the sand and the fact that the ninjas he just killed about two minutes ago were weak and thus, foul.) After concentrating, the sand finally settles down and falls to the ground surrounding him. Gaara the looks over to Sasuke with his kreepy eyes and says "come". Sasuke throws a couple of shurikens at Gaara. The sand in front of Gaara turns into a replicant of Gaara and catches both of them.

Sasuke runs towards Gaara and the replicant sends a blast of sand at him. Sasuke jumps up and the replicant throws the shurikens back at Sasuke to which he blocks with a couple of kunai. Sasuke then side kicks the replicant, making the arms come apart. He then hits the replicant in the neck, and sand starts to cover Sasuke's arm. Sasuke open palms the replicant in the face, destroying the head as well as the rest of the replicant. Sasuke goes in to punch Gaara. He just stands with his arms crossed as some sand comes up to block the punch. Sasuke stops at the last second, smiles and then disappears. Both Lee and Gaara gasp as Sasuke appears right behind Gaara. Gaara thinks back to his fight with Lee, who moved just as fast as Sasuke. Sasuke punches Gaara in the face, cracking his armor of sand, and sending him into a tail spin towards the other end of the stadium. As Gaara falls to the ground, the sand spirals around him, lightening the blow a little bit. Both Gai, and Lee are astounded seeing as how Sasuke's speed and taijutsu mirror Lee's. Sasuke says "that must be the armor of sand" and then stand with a smile and says "come". Gaara just stares back at Sasuke with a huge pile of sand behind him.

Sasuke gets impatient and says "if you're not coming to me, I will go to you." He starts to run with a huge dust trail behind him and disappears again. Gaara gets ready and sends a wave of sand in front of him, but Sasuke gets right behind him, dodges a couple of sand attacks and kicks him, sending him back to the other end of the stadium. With his foot up in the air, Sasuke says "what's wrong? Is that all you've got?" Sasuke gets up and says that he's going to tear down Gaara's armor. He starts to sprint again. Gaara makes a ring of sand which floats around him. Sasuke runs extremely fast around Gaara, showing only a dust cloud. Sasuke runs right through the sand circle, kicks Gaara in the chest, grabs his straps (they hold the gourd on his back) and kicks him twice in the chest. Lee is astounded at Sasuke, saying that it took him years to obtain that kind of speed, and for Sasuke to do it in a month definately prooves what a true genius he is. Down in the stadium, Gaara makes a seal as the sand surrounds him, creating a bubble of snd around him. Sasuke runs quickly towards Gaara so he can get a punch in before the circle closes.

He goes to punch the the last remaining hole before it closes, but as he punches, spikes come out of the sand bubble. Sasuke managed to dodge at the last second, but a cut then appears on his face, and his fist starts to bleed. Sasuke jumps back and the spikes return back into the bubble. Blood starts to trickle down on his cheek, his leg and his hand which cracks as Sasuke tries to move it. Sasuke throws some kunai and then goes into hit the bubble again. Spikes come from the bubble again but Sasuke manages to dodge them. The whole time this is happening, Gaara's voice can be heard, chanting something. Every time Sasuke gets a certain distance away from the bubble, the spikes will automatically appear to counter. Although Sasuke doesn't realize it, there is an eye made from sand hoverng over the bubble, which acts as Gaara's third eye, which allows him to see Sasuke's moves. Sasuke realizes that his attacks are useless, and decides to use a new move of his. Sasuke jumps up to the wall of the stadium, stands up on the wall, and performs a seal. Gai says to kakashi that to teach Sasuke "that" technique is denagerous.

A huge amount of chakra surrounds Sasuke and then his hand begins to glow. He then starts to run extremely fast towards gaara. The whole time he goes in to attack Gaara, Gai explains to Ino, Chouji and Sakura, Kakashi's move that he taught Sasuke, which is called chidori (thousand birds) or Raikedi (lightning eagle). Sasuke runs into Gaara's bubble, dodging the spikes, and then thrusts his hand into the bubble. Inside the bubble, Gaara wonders "what is this warm thing". He then looks at the blood now trickeling down from his shoulder.

He then screams at the top of his lungs "BLOOD!!! MY BLOOD!!!" (The reason he flipped out so much was because Gaara has never bled before, seeing as how the sand has always managed to protect him) On the outside, Sasuke gasps, and tries to pull his hand out. H releases a burst of chakra and manages to pull it out allong with a giant arm with spikey things and purple lines all over it. Temari and Kankuro both think to themselves "it's HIS arm!" Sasuke looks into the hole he created and an eye looks at him with strange lookng pupils and then screams, shaking Sasuke up a little while sending a gust of wind at him. The sand bubble then cracks and becomes soft again. Gaara stands in the sand, holding his wound and breathing very heavily. It is at that momment that an ANBU memeber of the audience uses a genjutsu to put everyone asleep, and large groups of sound and sand nins "commence the mission." The fight wasn't really finished, but Sasuke cleary had an advantage.


End file.
